This disclosure relates to converting thermal energy to electrical energy, and more particularly to the use of time-varying electrical and/or magnetic fields in the conversion of thermal energy to electrical energy.
Many prior attempts of converting thermal energy to electrical energy have resulted in very poor efficiencies in energy conversion, oftentimes as low as 1 to 5% conversion efficiency. Further, many prior attempts of converting thermal energy to electrical energy have required high voltage operation. These and other deficiencies have previously minimized the usefulness of attempting to convert thermal energy into electrical energy.